wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander/Gallery
Season 1 S1e2a The Picnic-Wander Picnic Basket.png|The Picnic S1e1a Wander walking.jpg|The Greatest S1e1b Wander 'A little lump of love'.jpg|The Egg S1e2b Wander "I don't wanna lay low".jpg|The Fugitives S1e3a Wander sinking "We shouldn't stop it".jpg|The Good Deed S1e4 Dragged by the leash.jpg|The Pet S1e3b Wander will start to explore the ship.jpg|The Prisoner S1e5a Wander 'Wild Wooly Wander'.jpg|The Bad Guy S1e5b Wander lounging.jpg|The Troll S1e6a Wander shouting at Sylvia.jpg|The Box S1e6b Wander with hand out.jpg|The Hat S1e7 Wander playing dinner music 2.jpg|The Little Guy S1e8b Wander 'say'.jpg|The Ball S1e8a Wander as seen from Peepers' telescope.jpg|The Bounty S1e9a Wander puts the sword back.jpg|The Hero S1e9b Wander running.jpg|The Birthday Boy S1e10a Wander looks back at the money.jpg|The Nice Guy S1e10b Wander "Oh no".jpg|The Time Bomb S1e11b Wander scanning through the locations rapidly.jpg|The Tourist S1e12a Wander sleeping in the laundry cart.jpg|The Day S1e12b Wander snaps up.png|The Night S1e13a Wander with vines on his wrists.jpg|The Lonely Planet S1e13b Wander dancing to music.jpg|The Brainstorm S1e14b Wander thinking.jpg|The Toddler S1e11a Wander holding the tart on his fingers.jpg|The Fancy Party S1e15a Wander We've just got to return it Sylvia.png|The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!! S1e15a Wander "That's pretty good".jpg|The Void S1e15a Wander entranced.jpg|The Party Animal S1e19a Wander shows Hater a gift.png|The Gift 2: The Giftening S1e18a_Wander_dressing_as_a_girl.jpg|The Date S1e18b Wander "Literally".jpg|The Buddies S1e17a Lava exploding behind Wander.jpg|The Liar S1e17a Wander hypnotized smile.jpg|The Stray S1e20a Wander saluting "Don't let anyone in!".jpg|The Big Job S1e20b Wander follows the bird.jpg|The Helper S1e16a Wander '' Ultimate cosmic knowledge comes in all shapes and sizes''.png|The Funk S1e16b Wander "Ya never know".jpg|The Enemies S1e21 Wander pretending to fire.jpg|The Rider S1e19b Wander about to toss the gift to Peepers.jpg|The Gift Season 2 The Greater Hater S2e1 Wander vs. Dominator.png S2e1 Hey, Hater!.png S2e1 Got your team's flag!.png S2e1 Wander runs off.png S2e1 Wander shows up with flag again.png S2E1P003.png S2E1P009.png S2E1P012.png S2e1 Title card.png S2e1 Wander "I think this calls".jpg S2e1 Wander holds up his banjo.jpg S2e1 Wander singing to Dominator.jpg S2e1 Wander "It's nice to meet ya".jpg S2e1 Wander kicking the fruit basket.jpg S2e1 Wander "We brought something to feed ya".jpg S2e1 Wander dancing with fruit basket.jpg S2e1 Wander "All stacked in order and...".jpg S2e1 Dominator grabs Wander.jpg S2e1 Wander, Hater, Sylvia and Peeprs escaping.jpg S2e1 Wander and Sylvia surrounded by Lord Dominator's minions.jpg S2e1 Wander coming to Lord Dominator.jpg S2e1 Wander facing Lord Dominator with his banjo.jpg The Big Day S1eBigDay In Torture Room while Wander is planning Doomsday.png S1eBigDay Title card.png S2e2a And while we're at it,.png S2e2a Is that really what you're gonna wear.png S2e2 Ooh, glittery!.jpg S2e2 To ourselves.jpg S2e2 We need to share this!.jpg S2e2 Hi five!.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-45-21.png Screenshot 2015-07-13-21-45-25.png The Breakfast S2e3 Wander and Hater Sleeping.jpg S2e2b Wander stretches.png S2e2b Good morning.png S2e2b You delightful new day!.png S2e2b Hater wakes up.png S2e02b In the shower.png The Breakfast.PNG Breakfast 2.PNG S2e3 Waiting for toast.jpg Wander and Hater make toast.png Breakfast 3.PNG S2e3 Making breakfast.jpg S2e2b Breakfast plates.png Breakfast 6.PNG Breakfast 7.PNG S2e3 Wander and Hater get ready to eat breakfast.png The Fremergency Fronfract S2e4 hater and wander it's okay.png S2e4 hater and wander wanna play games.png S2e4 hater and wander uh huh.png S2e4 hater and wander happy again.png S2e4 hater and wander hold hands.png S2e4 hater and wander prancing.png S2e4 hater and wander prancing still.png S2e4 sylvia filming.png S2e4 wander and hater tears.png S2e4 wander hater and sylvia watching.png S2e3a Wander, Hater and Sylvia dancing.jpg The Boy Wander S2e3b Wander facing Screwball.jpg S2e3b wander and sylvia laying down.png S2e3b anything i can do.png S2e3b wander looking at feather.png S2e3b no big dealio.png S2e3b wander pillow flat.png S2e3b wander pulling out of pillow.png S2e3b flat pillow culprit.png S2e3b wander shocked face.png S2e3b he's back, wander angry.png S2e3b to the lab!.png S2e3b pillows get flat all the time.png S2e3b exhibit a.png S2e3b pulls out whoopee cushion.png S2e3b squeezing whoopee cushion.png S2e3b lord hater, emperor awesome?.png S2e3b it's not dominator, is it?.png S2e3b worse.png S2e3b wander explaining the bad guy.png S2e3b wander putting on cape.png S2e3b wander putting on hat.png S2e3b since when do you stop bad guys.png S2e3b lightning effect.png S2e3b Wander standing tall.jpg S2EP05 Title card.png S2e3b sylvia, looking at wander "what?".png S2e3b Sylvia laughing.png S2e3b folks should be free.png S2e3b can't force 'em to have fun.png S2e3b Wander playing music.png S2e3b Wander soaring above Sylvia.png Thanks to Wander and Sylvia.jpg The Wanders S2e6 sylvia grabs a wander.png The Loose Screw Tumblr nvefneoOxx1so8mzio1 500.jpg The It Tumblr nvegybUOEn1so8mzio1 500.jpg Tumblr inline nvej9rrcvw1s6zsnk 500.png Lord Hater's it!.jpg Vectors WanderSylviaRideArt.png WanderSylviaHugArt.png WanderHaterHugArt.png WanderSylviaArt.png WanderSylviaOrbbleArt.png Wander1.png Wander2.png Wander3.png Wander4.png Wander5.png Wander6.png Wander7.png Wander8.png Wander9.png Wander10.png Others WanderOfficial.jpg|Wander's profile photo on Disney.com FD4B6B57-6918-4AA6-A4A0-0597ED593963.JPG S1e1a I'm so nervous - cropped.jpg|"I'M SO NERVOUS!" WanderHat.jpg Wander1.jpg WanderoverYonder web1.jpg Images432.jpg WanderSketch.jpg Early Wander 2007.jpg|Zipatone art of Wander from the 2nd annual Cartoon Network charity auction in 2007 by Craig McCracken WanderOverYonderLogo.jpg Wander-over-yonder-promo.png firefoxscreensnapz001.jpg Wander and Sylvia.jpg Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno2 1280.jpg Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mq83u7zxI71rm830wo2 500.gif Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg Wander Hugging Lord Hater.jpg|Wander hugging Lord Hater in the the intro. WoY-sketchbook-inside.png WoY-sketchbook-3.jpg WoY-sketchbook-4.jpg WoY-sketchbook-cover.jpg 217914fc50e909310a322199dbb667a3834276f9.jpg bdb63506d04fd29ff89a5d7ef2bdf6515e052c50.jpg 1800278_515081688610585_411765433_n.jpg S1e3a Carrot spinning above Wander.jpg V.jpg 88df6129026727ca8133d0ca4095eccc27fe6691.jpg wanderposter.jpg w1.jpg w2.jpg w3.jpg Watch Disney XD - Wander Over Yonder banner.jpg 640 Jon Hamm Disney XD Casting.jpg 640 Jon Hamm Disney XD Casting 01.jpg Uncropped Season 2 Poster.jpg|Wander, alongside Sylvia, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers being attacked by Lord Dominator in a promotional poster. Wander Early Drawing.jpg|Early drawing of Wander, possibly dating back to 2003, according to Craig McCracken. Theme Song WOY opening 01.png WOY opening 02.png WOY opening 03.png WOY opening 04.png WOY opening 05.png S1 Opening Wander walking.png S1 Opening Wander walking 2.png S1 Opening Wander walking 3.png S1 Opening Wander walking 4.png WOY opening 10.png WOY opening 11.png WOY opening 12.png WOY opening 13.png WOY opening 14.png WOY opening 15.png WOY opening 16.png WOY opening 17.png WOY opening 18.png WOY opening 19.png WOY opening 20.png WOY opening 21.png WOY opening 22.png WOY opening 23.png WOY opening 24.png WOY opening 25.png WOY opening 31.png WOY opening 32.png WOY opening 33.png WOY opening 34.png WOY opening 35.png WOY opening 36.png WOY opening 37.png WOY opening 38.png WOY opening 39.png WOY opening 40.png WOY opening 41.png WOY opening 42.png WOY opening 43.png WOY opening 44.png WOY opening 45.png WOY opening 46.png S1 Opening Attack.png WOY opening 57.png WOY opening 58.png WOY opening 59.png WOY opening 65.png WOY opening 66.png WOY opening 67.png WOY opening 68.png WOY opening 69.png WOY opening 70.png WOY opening 71.png WOY opening 72.png WOY opening 73.png WOY opening 74.png WOY opening 75.png Theme Song Animatic WOY opening demo 04.png WOY opening demo 05.png WOY opening demo 06.png WOY opening demo 07.png WOY opening demo 08.png WOY opening demo 09.png WOY opening demo 10.png WOY opening demo 11.png WOY opening demo 12.png WOY opening demo 13.png WOY opening demo 14.png WOY opening demo 15.png WOY opening demo 16.png WOY opening demo 17.png WOY opening demo 18.png WOY opening demo 19.png WOY opening demo 20.png WOY opening demo 21.png WOY opening demo 22.png WOY opening demo 27.png WOY opening demo 28.png WOY opening demo 29.png WOY opening demo 30.png WOY opening demo 31.png WOY opening demo 32.png WOY opening demo 33.png WOY opening demo 34.png WOY opening demo 35.png WOY opening demo 36.png WOY opening demo 37.png WOY opening demo 38.png WOY opening demo 39.png WOY opening demo 40.png WOY opening demo 41.png WOY opening demo 42.png WOY opening demo 43.png WOY opening demo 44.png WOY opening demo 54.png WOY opening demo 55.png WOY opening demo 56.png WOY opening demo 61.png WOY opening demo 62.png WOY opening demo 63.png WOY opening demo 64.png WOY opening demo 65.png WOY opening demo 66.png WOY opening demo 67.png WOY opening demo 68.png WOY opening demo 69.png WOY opening demo 71.png WOY opening demo 72.png WOY opening demo 73.png Category:Wander Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries